


His Chocolate Lab

by yamakaza



Series: Reverse Harem [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Tony just wanted to have some time with his second family, metal bros, yowling because sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamakaza/pseuds/yamakaza
Summary: Tony and Rhodey go back to the Rhodes' family home during Tony's first college break and things escalate very quickly. Sorry if the first couple paragraphs are a little rushed. This was all inspired by Reioka with one of her posts which I will get to later on.





	1. His Chocolate Lab

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reioka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reioka/gifts).



To say that Tony was a horny omega was an understatement in fact he love the title but he had to hide it since he presented and learnt what sex was by Mr. Jarvis at ten and took off when he was twelve. Mr. Jarvis explained all he needed to know about sex, rankings, and what the world expected him to be. They wanted him to be an alpha but he was an omega to hide shame Howard made him take suppressants to make Tony a beta. It was also hard for him to be a mix need of two different species, Klee Kia from his mother and feline from his father.

For two years Tony was lost, he couldn't be his true omega self nor be comfortable with being a fake beta. That was until Rhodey came along who didn't care what ranking anyone was despite him being an alpha. Rhodey was never forceful or demanding or even territorial towards any of his friends like other alphas were. In fact he was a lovable chocolate lab that loved to cuddle and have his smaller friends, mainly Tony, in his lap for easy cuddles and protections. Rhodey was so accepting of him Tony just had to tell him rank and he just smiled and hugged saying “I'll be here for you. I won't let anyone get away with hurting you.”

Rhodey was true to his word he became his big brother throughout college and his family became Tony’s second family. Tony was confused at first by their behavior all the touching and bumping each other was not done at the Stark home. They spent several school breaks with Rhodey’s family but on the first break had been stressful for all of them. They were having a movie night when Rhodey carried a sleeping Tony to bed and passed out on the couch with his mother when they were awaken by loud yowling. When they find the source was from Tony sitting on the bed ears back continue to yowl until he sees Rhodey and his mother, Margaret, stopped and started to wag is tail happily. The two chocolate lab thought Tony was being hurt but instead he got scared at waking up alone in a strange room.

Tony clung to Rhodey like a baby kola tail wagging as he nuzzled his neck and face all over. Rhodey’s mom said it was Klee Kia side of Tony needing the attention of his family and not wanting to be left alone. Rhodey allowed himself to be pulled into bed to sleep cuddled up against Tony who purred and wagged happily. He didn’t mind he loved his little hybrid friend. In the morning, Rhodey carried his Tony kola to the computer to do research on how to make his friend more comfortable. It wasn’t long before Margaret was up and making breakfast for them the smell roused Tony from his perch.

Tony always thought Mrs. Rhodes was the best cook under Mr. Jarvis of course but he loved her famous breakfast pizza. Breakfast roll dough, eggs as the sauce, breakfast meats, and cheese it was not something the Stark’s had and that’s why he loved it. They soon were sitting out on the front porch eating and talking about how they were doing in college for Tony it was great. Rhodey was having a little trouble but with Tony’s help he was doing fine and getting closer to getting a higher rank in the Air Force. The peaceful morning was soon  disturbed by alpha and beta couple that were jogging by only to have the alpha stop and smirk at Tony.

Rhodey would going to have none of it and approached the alpha as the beta jogged in place watching them. He cleared his throat getting the other alpha’s attention, “Can I help you?”

“You have a young omega, I want him,” the other alpha growled while his beta groaned and tried to look apologetic.

“No,” he growled back realizing he had not seen Tony take any of his suppressants since they got to his mother’s house. The beta motioned for Margaret and Tony to get into the house while his alpha friend was distracted.

The two did as the alphas began to have a growling match with each other which it was funny to watch from the inside of the house since they looked like two normal dogs barking through an open fence until Tony began to feel weird. Margaret quickly took him to the spare room and realized what was happening to him. Tony was under the age of consent but the first heat cycle was always the worst and easier if it’s with an alpha.

Margaret had Tony sit down on the bed as she started to explain, “Tony, you’re going through your first heat cycle but you are under the age of consent you cannot go with it with an alpha….It does hurt without an alpha which is why I’m explaining it to you now because I don’t want you to hurt. Now you can go through it with James but I’ll need to give you a pill to prevent conception you’re too young to bare young yet and we don’t want to get in trouble. You understand?”

“I can say no and I can go through it alone right?” Tony asked scared, he loved Rhodey but he didn’t want to get in trouble or forced to do something to ruin their friendship.

“Of course!” she assured him, “I can go to the story to get supplies for you to do it on your own. Rhodey will stay outside the house and guard for any alphas that might hurt you.”

Tony sniffed still scared his emotions and hormones were going crazy, “Will it hurt?”

“By yourself with no supplies? Yes. By yourself with supplies, the first time after that it’s alright. With an alpha, the first time and the knot is a surprise if you go with a canine alpha. If you let Rhodey help you he’ll take good care of your needs,” she told him knowing the questions he would ask as there were the same questions she had.

“I can’t have a pup now?”

“No, it would get us all in trouble. When you reach eighteen you can make that choice, for now you have to use birth control. You’re still a baby yourself.”

“I’m not a baby,” he pouted with a sniff that only got him a chuckle from his second mother.

“I’ll be back in twenty minutes, make your decision while I go get the supplies ready. You’re going to have a rough week,” she rubbed his head and cupped his cheek.

“Okay,” he nodded before she left and Tony curled up on his temporary bed. He liked Rhodey and his mother but he didn’t want to ruin their friendship. Rhodey said they were brothers and he would do all he could to protect him even from himself. He wouldn’t force Tony into being in a bond he didn’t want. It wasn’t like everyone expected omegas to obedient housewives nowadays even if it was just small positions they carried. Tony decided to take a short nap while he made his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my favorite couple, I loathe Rhodey since the first Iron Man but I decided to put that aside and give it a shot. I like it. If I make any errors or you find something confusing please let me know in a nice way and explain what I did. It's been a while since I wrote any fanfictions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony learns that being an omega is awesome and he doesn't lose his best friend.

Rhodey had spent about a half hour outside guarding Tony from the other alpha that had been pacing since his mother took Tony inside. His mother was in the kitchen making what looking like a week’s worth of meals just without cooking them. She smiled at him when she saw him but focused on her preparations. Rhodey sat down at the kitchen table and inhaled, he smelled Tony’s new scent coming from the guest room. It was an amazing smell but luckily it was faint so he didn’t lose control right then.

“I told him I can get him supplies if he wanted me to,” Margaret told him as she made a sweet fruit salad as many omegas preferred sweets when in hit.

“Is that what he wants?” he tried to calm his alpha instincts he didn’t want to hurt Tony.

“I informed him of his options he’s taking a nap right now. I assured him you wouldn’t hurt him nor lose you as a friend.”

Rhodey nodded as he took a seat at the table in front of a plate of cookies. He took one of the cookies waiting for his mother to tell him more or for Tony to come out to tell them his decision so they could help him. It was another half hour before Tony emerged and sniffing at the sweet smell in the air. When he went to sit in Rhodey’s lap he got up and moved away, Tony looked at him hurt before Margaret came over to him with chocolate covered cookies for him.

“Have you made your decision? Rhodey can’t have you touch him without him wanting to claim you,” she told him as he took a cookie.

Tony thought as he nibbled on the cookie before he turned to Margaret, “I don’t want to do it alone…I don’t want a baby…I don’t want to lose my friend.”

Rhodey felt his heart tighten at Tony's unsure words, “Tony you won't lose me. I want to help you, you know I don't want to lose my baby brother.”

Tony smiled in a shy way, “I want your help.”

Margaret smiled and gave him the birth control, “Now listen we can't tell anyone because even if you say you agree court's will still call is nonconsensual as you are underage. You remember this is of your own free will?”

Tony nodded it sounded wrong like they were forcing him and trying keep him from telling but he made the decision he wanted them to help him. He was consenting for their help, “I fully consent to the arrangement.”

“Alright,” she nodded, “Eat your fill of sweets and I'll help you prep okay?”

Tony nodded and quickly went to the baked goods to eat while Rhodey went to his own room to prepare himself. He already defended his omega friend and out of instinct he needed to peacock for him in the bedroom. Rhodey knew he didn't have to because Tony would laugh but he needed to and it would be a few hours before the full heat hit. He decided to make his friend comfortable by making him laugh by putting on his elephant printed pj bottoms that Tony get him as a gag gift after he finally convinced him that friendship can't be bought and they were already friends.

Rhodey heard his mother and Tony go to the guest room he waited for Margaret to come to get him. He didn’t have to wait long before Margaret came into his room, “Okay, he’s ready. He won’t hit his full heat for another few hours.”

“Thanks mom,” Rhodey got up and hugged her. “I’ll take care of him.”

“I know, I’ll have food for you two ready during the breaks.”

He nodded before heading to the guest room but paused to take a breath to calm his nerves. It had been a few years since he helped an omega and many more with someone so young but he knew he didn’t need to impress Tony or fight any other alphas for him. Without another moment of thought Rhodey opened the door and struts in only to be greeted by a giggling omega. He was not offended it was his goal to make Tony comfortable before things got serious.

Rhodey spent the hours leading up to Tony's heat to educate him on how to tell if he was going into heat, how to decline an alpha's advances then beta’s, showed him the common flirts of someone interested in him outside of a heat, and then as Tony began to lose focus the toys. He had Rhodey had picked the smallest knot his mother brought them so he could gently introduce him to what they were going for.

Tony whimpered as Rhodey spread his legs looking at his already wet asshole, “Rhodey….”

“Shhh, it's okay most alphas love doing this I do,” he told him as he laid between his legs. “This is foreplay and this is how we make sure your heat is ready for us and to start loosening you up.”

Tony only had time to nod before he let out a surprised yowl at Rhodey suddenly licking his hole. He squirmed as his friend licked and probed his hole before sliding his tongue deep inside. He yelped when he was suddenly flipped over onto his knees and tail in the air.

“Sorry,” Rhodey moaned licking his lips, “I like this position and it's easier to get the knot in.”

Tony looked behind him and saw Rhodey was sporting an impressive tent in his pants but was holding the small inflatable knot in his hand. His friend gave him a moment before Tony nodded, “Okay, I'm ready.”

The toy was shaped like a small dog breed's penis about four inch long and two inch in girth that inflated to four inches. Rhodey was six inches long and three inches in girth that inflated to four point four inches. He didn't want to hurt his friend so this toy was a good starting point to get him stretched. He carefully pushed the toy in and received a low growl which he put to Tony’s cat side as all the cat Rhodey’s been with did the same thing when he went in. The toy went in easily and Rhodey watched as Tony’s ass tried to push it out despite the thumb keeping it in.

Tony began to yowl in frustration at the lack of movement and Rhodey couldn't help but push down his pants and pump his cock a few times watching his omega get frustrated at him. He took pity on him by turning on the vibration making Tony yelp and flinch. Rhodey thought it was so adorable watching the omega respond like a cat and dog every other minute. Rhodey thought it was so adorable when Tony went from growling to purring when he finally adjusted to the toy and the heat set in. He began to whine when his body went into the throws of orgasm but nothing came out which was normal for his age and Rhodey began to slowly inflate the knot.

Tony cried out and struggled only to held down by the middle of his back with words of him being a ‘good boy to take the knot’ filled his ear. He panted and squirmed filling the knot stretch his passage and rim.

Rhodey breathed heavily at the sight of the young ass filled with the fake knot instead of his. His alpha brain was telling him that it should be his knot in the young omega’s ass not that toy while his other side argued that it was only there to stretch him. His thought were cut short when he heard Tony whine pitifully.

“Please Alpha.” Tony’s ass wiggled delicately with the sway of his tail, “I need it. I need you.”

That was the finally straw for Rhodey, he took out the toy and slid right into Tony’s  passage in one swift thrust. He held the two of them together even as Tony thrashed and hissed which wasn't a surprise as cats normally acted like this for a canine. Rhodey began to thrust into the tight hole as he held his hips and watched his length disappear into it. Tony began to yowl again but this time he had a look of pure bliss on his face.

“Tony…fuck! You have such a sweet ass,” Rhodey growled as he continued to thrust into his friend. “You love my canine cock don't you?”

“Please, please. More! I need more!” Tony cried out as he dug his claws into the bedsheets.

Rhodey had forgotten to tell Tony about dirty talk so when his alpha brain took over he was very surprise at the response. “Yes! You like the canine cock don't you, little slut.”

Tony made more pleasured yowl and was drooling with his mouth hanging open grinning. He let out a screech when he felt Rhodey’s knot began to inflate in him and began to struggle against him. Rhodey held him down as his knot fully inflated inside of Tony and filled him with his seed. The alpha rolled them onto their sides and held his omega close, he planned to sleep until they were ready for the next round but Tony had other ideas.

“Is being a slut good?” he asked in such an innocent way that made Rhodey smiled.

“That depends, do you feel good when you’re called that?”

The little omega thought a moment, “…Call me it again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Took about three days to do but that's pretty good for me. I'll also answer questions and put my view of this world in the intro page. Pepper is up next not sure what to do with her. Once again if I made something confusing polite informing where and I'll look at it. Thanks! If you want to see any characters ship let me know and situation welcomed. Working on story than pure smut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for an update I was doing a dual update so enjoy.

When they returned to college camp Rhodey was disappointed to return but happy with the box of goodies his mom sent them off with. Tony was still working off his after heat which was why the lab had his box of treats in the front seat away from the tiny greedy hands that would wake up every so often and eat a couple cookies. What he was not happy about was being thrown in the back of his own car and trapped inside. He wasn't supposed to be kidnapped! He was the black guy that was supposed to killed off in the first five minutes of a scary movie not like anyone could without a fight. James heard their kidnapper speak Russian as he tried to kick the rear lights out after discovering the emergency release was cut. Despite what Tony may claim he didn't trust their kidnapper not to hurt his hybrid friend.

James readied himself for a fight when they finally stopped and the man got out he smelled alpha. Growling and pacing was heard just outside the trunk before he was blinded by light of the trunk opening up then getting yanked out of it. He thought he was prepared for the fight with his self defense classes he took for his future air force training but he was wrong. James heard of mated alphas going to mad rage to protect their omegas and begin on the receiving end was never pleasant in addition to being yelled at in a foreign language. James was also surprised by the metal fist that was about to smash in his face and the fight quickly turned into a one sided fight as he laid on the floor just trying to block the blows. A hard kick to the ribs, blocks with his arms, a stomp to his tail, and at least a dozen more blows to his other parts. Before Tony began to talk to the alpha in the same language. The younger alpha took that moment to throw in a few good punches in before he was thrown to the ground again only to see Tony run and grab the aggressive alpha.

“ Tony! Run! What are you doing!?” James yelled at his best friend as he struggles to out from under the foot on his chest. In the next moments James found himself back pinned to the support beam and his wrist zipped tied around it. He froze when he heard the other other alpha’s growling words in English.

“Nigro…he's mine and I'll show you.”

James struggled, “Tony! Get away from him!” He watched as Tony didn't move as the alpha knelt in front of him and spoke to him. Tony was showing his submissiveness to the alpha in black by keeping his tail between his legs and ears low. Suddenly he realized what the alpha was going to do to the little omega as he watched him touch the half felines shoulder making the inexperienced omega moan in need.

James wanted to look away but he forced himself to watch or it would be worse for Tony. The alpha was gentle with the boy as he picked him up this wasn't to punish him it was to punish James. He didn't know Tony was mated but Tony never told him nor saw the mate bite. 

The alpha was gentle with Tony keeping him from seeing James watching them. Using their luggage as a bed the alpha laid Tony onto and quickly undressed him. Tony was soon a mess as the man ravished and prepared him for him. James wanted to look away but randomly the alpha would glare at him making him sure he was watching. James kept himself looking submissive and quiet. When he heard Tony let out a quiet scream James couldn't help but yell, “There's lube in my bag! Just don't hurt him like that!”

The alpha froze and pulled back looking at situation he didn't seem to understand why the omega was hurting when he was supposed to be able to get wet down there.

“I'll talk you through it just…don’t hurt him like that.”

The alpha reached into James’ bag and found the bottle of lube he spoke of but looked over at James with a glare.

“I have other partners I use it with, Tony is my best friend.”

That seemed to appease the other before he began to work Tony open and soon a mix of whines and mews filled the warehouse. James watched as the alpha thrusts into the little omega and by the sounds he made Tony was enjoying his mate and the grunts from the alpha it was clear he was enjoying it too. The lab looked away when he heard Tony let out distress and pleased yelps knowing the alpha knotted deep in the young cat.

After what seemed like forever James heard a Brooklyn slurred accent, “What? Mate?! Shit? What happened?”

“What the fuck?!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mainly filler but character development

James had a hard time understanding why Tony was so in love with the brooding man but most “medical” columns said this type of love was based on taboo early bonding. Those were based on society norms and not backed by actual science, he knows he had to do a thesis on it for his human rights class and wanted to know about his omega friend. If the older man wasn’t so threatening he would want switch his major to psychology but who in the military would take him seriously if he did. When the other dog cut him free of the zip tie only to have a brief scuffle between the two alphas nothing serious much to Tony’s relief. Just the normal scuffle between two alphas showing they were committed to the same goal and protecting the small omega in there care.

The two came to an understanding as they got up growling at each other. Tony was fully dressed now and sitting in the trunk whining at the two to stop fighting. Rhodey watched as other alpha go to comfort his omega with gently licks, nips, and nuzzles. He couldn’t deny the true instinct he saw there and only the cruelest of alphas would give false assurance with foul scent to them but the alpha didn’t. The scent he gave was purely his musk, sweat, blood, gunpowder, and what he could only describe as love. James decided the other was good for his friend and would not deny their bond or love but that thought was cut short by the other dog.

“Bucky…”

“What?”

“My name…I think my name was Bucky…before I became this…”

“Bucky? That's a weird name.”

“So is Rhodey bear,” Bucky scoffed.

“Don't insult the name I gave it to him,” Tony pouted.

“Sorry,” he mumbled ducking his head down making James chuckle. “…I need to take you back. They can't find you with me.”

This time Tony didn't argue he knew it was useless but it didn't stop him from clinging to Bucky as he stood up. Bucky put the trunk back in order and looked at James.

“Oh no you can't be serious!”

“They can't see you two when I drop off the car. You'll be safe and be found in a few hours and by then I'll be back…” Bucky looked down at his own words.

“Terrorists?” James asked as he came closer to Bucky.

“Yes…I'm forced to work for them I don't remember who they are but they have eyes everywhere and I'll be punished for my actions…but the other me will wake soon…You will get into the trunk willing or not.”

Before Rhodey could protest he was shoved into the trunk in front of Tony again only to find the little omega giggling at him. Trunk slammed shut and the bigger alpha got in by the motion of the car. James growled loudly at him, “This is not going to a regular thing!”

The radio soon turned on to cover up any noises the two would make not that they would. Tony was fast asleep snugged close to his chocolate lab while James kept alert for any sign that Bucky would go back on his word. The dog was tired and he didn't want to sleep because the next thing he knew there was a light on his face and he went to fight mode to protect his omega.

“James Rhodey!” a voice yelled out stopping him from getting out of the trunk and attacking. “That is you right?”

“Yeah, who are you?”

“The police, the Stark’s and your mother called you two missing when you didn't call after arrive at the I.T. university yesterday night.”

“What time is it?” he asked picking up the still sleeping Tony, “and where are we?”

“It's nine p.m. and just thirty minutes from the university,” the other officer answered.

James wasn’t sure he could trust them, “I would like to see your badges.”

The officers handed him their badges which he examined and spotted the Stark logo on both. Howard’s secret police, he didn’t while at the same time believed Tony when he said his father had police on his payroll but now he saw it was completely true. The logo was hidden from plain view but when you spotted it there was no doubt who they worked for. The logo was embedded into the leather with a single dot of gold in the period of inc. James handed the badges back to them and told them a story close to what they went through leaving out that Tony’s mate was the one that took them and assaulted him. Tony told the same story with a few details changed he obviously faked sleep when the police arrived.

The Stark’s soon arrived and quickly scooped Tony out of James’ arms by his mother. Maria cried and thanked James for keeping her son safe from their kidnappers. Howard wanted to give James a position in their company but of course he declined he still wanted to get into the Air Force and to be just Tony’s friend like he has always been. Unfortunately Tony wasn’t allowed to come back to the university for a month but still got perfect grades. Finally he returned with was exciting for James his little omega back in their dorm room and classes.

It didn’t get pass Rhodey that there was extra security around the campus or the police cars that would follow when they went off of campus. Tony seemed to be more cautious around strangers even students and spent most of his time studying and clinging to James when there were others around. Rhodey didn't blame him since their shared kidnapping he began taking an intro to omega's self defense class. Sure he got laughed at and got weird looks from the omegas and betas in the class but that didn't matter to him. The classes taught him how to spot stalkers, stay alert even in comfortable and safe places, and how think his way out of situations quickly. He then in turn taught Tony who caught on really quick because of his weird pack family so he was caught up when he started the class late and that was when all the students understood why an alpha was taking the course. James got plenty of dates after the ladies saw him go ‘easy’ with his best friend which in reality the pib squeak over powered him easily. The little omega didn't go easy on him once he got in the zone it was always all or nothing.

When summer classes rolled around Tony was already working on his robot for his graduation thesis while James only took a few computer and combat classes. This meant he had to get a job for extra money for intuition which would cut into his already busy schedule. So it was a surprise when he went to the counselor he learnt that his classes would be paid for in full by the Stark scholarship.

“Tony why am I on the Stark scholarship?” James asked when he got back to their shared dorm where Tony was still working.

“My dad wanted to thank you but you and your mother refused handouts. So as long as you get good grades you won't have to pay for your classes but that doesn't mean it's a handout,” he turned off whatever tool he was using to look at him. “Books and food you have to pay for still but the dorm is on me since that's my portion. You always pay it forward if you don't want to feel like it's a handout still. My dad won't take the money back.”

“You all are so pushy,” James growled in a irritated way.

“Damn right,” Tony smirked as he turned back to his work. “No order pizza with pineapple and anchovies!”

“Ugh! Gross but you're not having of my meat lover.”

“You know that's a lie.”

James smiled and went to go order the pizzas leaving Tony safely secure in their dorm when it was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for a while, been crazy with my day job and just got inspired to finish this chapter and I realize this reverse harem idea isn't really harem anymore with the way it's going. Hehe, if you have an idea on the new title for this series leave a comment!


End file.
